lost_among_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Optimization
This page features information on performance and how to optimize the modpack for your system. List of specs used to test the modpack at default (~High) settings at 1080p60fps. CPU: i5-3570 @3.40 Ghz (4 cores) GPU: NVIDIA GTX650 2GB RAM: 8GB DDR3 666.5Mhz (At least 3GB assigned to the pack) OS: Windows 7 Ultimate 64-bit Using these specs or higher will make for a smooth experience at the default settings the pack comes with, even delivering acceptable performance (30+ FPS) with low-end shaderpacks (shadermod for 1.7.10 can be installed with the pack by dropping it in the mods folder of the modpack and downloading shaderpacks separately). Playing the pack on a system with specs worse than these may require changing graphics settings ingame by the player (Further information can be found further down this page). Be aware that performance might vary between systems with identical specs depending on what programs might be running in the background. Indepth Information on specs and settings Currently the version of minecraft the modpack uses (1.7.10) does not allow the usage of more than 1 CPU core. This means processors with better single-core performance will yield better performance to a certain extent. This will be especially noticeable if used in combination with high speed RAM while loading chunks. To maintain a good look keep the render distance between 4 and 8. Since the official server doesn't allow players to load more than 8 chunk render distance, setting the distance higher than that wont extend your actual render distance and may cause various visual bugs while moving around on the map. If you're using a 32-bit OS you will not be able to assign more than 1GB to the pack which means you'll need assign more in the Technic Launcher. FAQ 'How do i assign more than 1GB of RAM in the Technic Launcher?' To assign more RAM to the pack you'll need to start the Technic Launcher and hit 'Launcher Options' in the top right of the launcher. You'll be able to change the amount of assigned RAM under java settings and set additional parameters if needed. Keep in mind the pack requires at least 3GB to run well at default settings. 'The Technic Launcher doesn't allow me to assign more than 1GB RAM' This issue can be caused by several things. First off check if you're running a 64-bit OS by going into System Information of your OS. If it turns out your OS is 32-bit you won't be able to change the RAM settings and you'll need to turn down render distance (or other preferred settings) for the pack to run without stuttering. If you are running a 64-bit system and the option still won't show up, a 32-bit or corrupt java install might be the problem. In this case you should try uninstalling java and installing a fresh 64-bit version. Another option might simply be that your system does not have enough RAM installed or available. While unlikely this issue might still occur especially in older systems and can only be fixed by installing more RAM in your system. 'The modpack consistently runs at low FPS' This can be caused by having a very low-end GPU, running integrated graphics or an extreme case of not having assigned enough RAM. The first issue might be able to be fixed by simply changing various high impact settings like lowering render distance, allowing fast render (might cause visual bugs on distant objects), turning off smooth lighting, disabling betterfoliage in the f5 menu and by changing various other lower impact settings. found in the settings menu. Another way to fix this issue is to buy a newer GPU or system, closing programs running in the background and in some cases updating driver might also provide a small performance boost. 'The modpack stutters when running/driving but runs fine when standing still or moving slowly' This issue is likely caused by a slow processor or not having assigned enough RAM to the pack. Fixes include switching to a better CPU/system, closing programs running in the background and assigned more RAM to the modpack in the Technic Launcher.